The Teacher's Pet
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: Deidara's new art teacher is strict, mean, and unfair. The new art teacher doesn't like his new blonde student, who he finds rude, stupid, and a complete idiot when it comes to art. Can something come out of the hateful relationship? SasoDei yaoi Warning: lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to write a story like this, but since it has been done before, I was worried my work wouldn't be original. I hope it is at least interesting.

•••••••••••••••••••••

The hallways of Daybreak High School were filled with noise. Mostly either the sound of old friends reuniting or people grumbling about having to get up so early. The first day of school was always a busy day.

Deidara Iwa actually felt optimistic about the first day of his senior year. The only classes he had to worry about were math and history. He was able to drop science this year, and he heard English teacher barely did anything in class. The rest of his day was study halls and before he left he had art class, which was his favorite class of the day. Deidara loved art. His goal when he finally graduated was to be a famous artist. The art teacher, Miss Kurenai, thought Deidara was a great student. She always allowed him to hang out in the art room after school to work on his projects. This year was the most important to him. He had to work extra hard on his art so he could send off pictures of it to colleges.

Suddenly Deidara heard someone come up behind him and push him into his locker. He turned around to see the crazed smile of his best friend.

"Welcome back to Hell, blondie," Hidan said.

"What's wrong with you, Hidan," Deidara said, rubbing the spot on his arm that hit the metal locker, "Just because you like pain doesn't mean that you have to inflict it on everyone else, hm."

Hidan just laughed, "Sorry, I forgot how fragile you are, Dei-chan."

Deidara glared at him, "Shut the fuck up, you religious freak, hm. Anyways, what classes do you have this year?"

Hidan looked at the faded yellow piece of paper that had his schedule on it.

"I have Science first. That's going to be fucking awesome because I heard most of the class is dissections. English second, which is going to be extremely easy. Study Hall, lunch, gym, engineering, and then Math. Math going to fucking suck. That old geezer, Mr. Kakazu , is teaching it. He still hates me from sophomore year because I didn't know anything."

"I'm pretty sure the reason he hated you was because when you didn't know an answer on a test you would write 'math is fucking stupid and your teaching is stupid'," Deidara pointed out.

"Hidan rolled his eyes, "We'll it is stupid. And it looks like this year I have to put up with him all over again."

The bell rang and all the students ran to their classrooms.

"I'm going to History," Deidara said as he closed his locker, "See you at lunch, hm."

Hidan smiled, "See ya later, blondie," he said as ran down the hallway.

••••••••••••••••••

The day was almost over and so far it had been exactly as Deidara had expected. History wasn't too bad. Mr. Asuma was actually a really good teacher who made it seem interesting. English with was basically another study hall because all the teacher wanted to do was read his pervy books. He had put different book jacks on them so they looked innocent, but the teenagers in his class could definitely catch that mischievous glint in his eyes. Mr. Kakazu was a pain, but he wasn't as mean to Deidara because the blonde wasn't too bad at math. It was Hidan who was going to suffer the teacher's wrath for the whole year.

He had reached the final class of the day, Art. His most favorite subject in the whole world. His hands really twitching from anticipation at just the thought of molding clay!

None of the other students had made their way to the classroom yet. He opened the door with a big smile on his face, but that smile dropped as soon as he saw what was in the room.

He was expecting to find his beloved art teacher, but instead found a stern looking man with flaming red hair sitting at the desk.

"Have a seat," the man said, not looking up from the paper work on his desk.

"Where's Miss Kurenai?" Deidara asked.

"She's not coming back for this year," the man said, still not looking up, "She's on maturnity leave."

"And who the hell are you, hm," Deidara asked, a bit pissed off that the friendly art teacher had seemingly been replaced with an uptight douchebag.

The man finally looked up from his paper work, his muddy brown eyes glaring at the student.

"My name is Mr. Akasuna, and since this is the first day, I'll let it pass but I will not tolerate any more fowl language in my classroom. Understood?"

Deidara grumbled, "Yes, sir."

looked back at his desk, "Once again, please sit down. We will start class when the other students arrive."

Deidara stomped over to a table and sat down. This was the class he looked forward to all day, and now it was all turning to shit.

The other students piled in. There were eight other teenagers, and all of them were seniors. Most of them knew nothing about art and just came because they thought it would be another study hall. Deidara hated people like that. No one else in this stupid school valued art the same way he did.

"Okay if everyone takes their seat we can begin," the new teacher said.

Deidaa finally was able to get a good look at the teacher when he stood in front of his desk to face the classroom full of students. The man was dressed in a nice long sleeve white-collared shirt and a black tie. His pants matched the color of the tie. He seemed to be the same height as Deidara was but possibly just a little taller. Overall, he looked pretty boring and business-like. Not anything like an art teacher.

"I realize that most of you are here because you think this class will be easy," Mr. Akasuna said, "Unfortunately, you are greatly mistaken. This will not be free time to spend with your friends. I also will not accept work that first graders could do. You're work must be the best you can offer."

The other students groaned, but Deidara felt very happy. These losers didn't know a thing about true art. He's was going to be the best student in the class!

"So for the next thirty minutes you will work on whatever art project you feel features your best work. So don't waste anytime."

He sat back down at his desk, and the students figured that was their signal to start working. Normally the teenagers would just ignore their teachers completely and do whatever the hell they wanted, but this teacher didn't look like someone to mess with. All the kids got up and grabbed paper and either paints or pencils. Deidara was the only one to go to the cabinet that had clay in it. He wanted to prove he was better than every other student in the class.

••••••••••••••••••

Thirty minutes later the students were done. Mr. Akasuna looked at all different pieces of work. Most of them were poorly constructed and a mockery to the art world. They weren't good but they were at least passing. Just barely but still passing.

Then he got to the last project. It was made by that rude blonde boy from earlier. He had to admit, it wasn't that bad. The boy had made a detailed sculpture of a white bird. It needed a little bit of touching up, but other than that, it was quality work.

He looked up from the sculpture to the artist who made it. The teenager had a large and eager smile on his face.

"Not too bad," the teacher commented.

Deidara smiled grew a little and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. The teacher gave him a confused look.

"You haven't seen anything yet, hm," Deidara said.

He hit the button on the box and the small statute blew up! Not a dangerous explosion, just creating a blast within a two feet radius. It did leave a small dent in the table though.

The teacher was in a state of shock. All the other students, who already knew about Deidara's "art", found the teacher's reaction hilarious,but no one dared to laugh out loud.

"What was that?" The teacher asked when he finally was able to speak clearly again.

"It's my art," Deidara said brightly, "true art lasts only a moment, so that it is fleeting but will be remembered forever, hm"

Mr. Akasuna scowled, "Are those explosives even allowed on school property?"

"When I was a freshman they almost expelled me for it, but Miss Kurenai told the school they weren't dangerous, and ever since then I have been allowed to use them as long as they aren't too big."

frowned, "Well I was going to give you an A on the assignment, but seeing as it no longer exists, I have nothing to grade. Therefore, you get a zero."

Deidara's smiled completely fell. He had never failed an art assignment in his life. Was it even possible to fail on an art assignment?

"But true art of fleeting and that's what I was trying to represent!" Deidara said, extremely upset to have his art completely belittle like that.

"No, you're wrong," the teacher said, ignoring the boy's rage, "True art is eternal, meant to last for ages. Fleeting art is completely absurd. Only an idiot would think that is art."

The bell rang and all the other students left the room. Deidara stood in the same spot, staring at the area that had once held his great masterpiece. He knew he wasn't wrong about it being art, but to be completely shot down like that was humiliating.

"Stop sulking, brat," Mr. Akasuna said. He already had his papers packed up and in a brief case. He was standing at the door waiting for the teenager to decide to leave, "You're going to have to be a lot stronger than that if you want to get through the year with me."

Deidara stormed out of the room, not making any eye contact with the teacher. A while ago he would have said this was going to be his best year, but now it looked like it was going to suck.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There you have it, my first chapter. Please review in the meantime because I love reviews :)

*i forgot to add the "hm"s at first :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews. That makes me so happy. And sorry it took me so long to write this. I've been busy lately. I have SATs on the 26th so the next chapter won't be out until after then**.

Sasori Akasuna had recently graduated from the Sunakaga Art Institute. Ever since he was a little boy and his grandmother taught him how to make puppets, he had been obsessed with art. As a teenager he would create wooden sculptures that he entered in many contests and art shows to try and get his name public. He even had a few pieces in local museums. Having his art be admired by millions for ages to come was all he ever wanted.

So why was he an art teacher at a shitty high school? Because although he had some popularity from when he was a teenager, he wasn't very famous yet. He needed to be able to make money for that. Supplies was very expensive. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of having to teach bratty teenagers about art when they all clearly didn't give a fuck, but it was what paid his bills.

After a day of dealing with so many annoying students, Sasori was sitting in the teacher's lounge, completely collapsed in a chair from so much mental exhaustion. It took a lot of energy to look completely emotionless.

"If that's how you feel on your first day, you'll be dead by the end of the year," he heard someone say.

He lifted up his head and saw Kakuzu. He had no idea what the math teacher's real name was. The man didn't like his name so he wouldn't tell anyone. He just told everyone to call him by his last name.

"That's easy for you to say. This is your fourth year teaching," Sasori grumbled, "You're used to them by now."

"They never get any easier," Kakuzu sighed as he sat next to Sasori, "They're all so annoying. I'm at least glad this is the last year of my worst student. He's been annoying me ever since he was a freshman. He's very loud and completely insane. Every day that I come home with a headache is all because of him."

Sasori nodded, "I have a feeling I may have a student like that this year. There's this blonde boy in my last class who has a completely messed up idea of art. He actually believes art is fleeting and demonstrates this by making clay bombs."

Kakuzu chuckled, "I know exactly who you mean. Deidara Iwa, right? One of his creations went off during class the first day I had him. I was really pissed off. The school was going to expel him, but the old art teacher backed him up. He's not that bad of a kid. The only big downside is that my biggest headache causer is his best friend."

Sasori took a sip of the coffee that was on the table, "Maybe they will start plotting against up."

"I don't think we need to worry. Hidan isn't too smart," Kakuzu said.

He stood up from the table and grabbed his brief case.

"I have to go," he said, "Make sure you get a lot of rest tonight. Tomorrow is going to be the same as today."

That thought was pure torture to Sasori. He had to put up with this for 180 days. Kakuzu left the room, leaving the art teacher to suffer by himself.

•••••••••••••••••••

Deidara sat in his bedroom. The walls and the bed sheets were both a pale blue. The blanket on top of it was a navy blue. The rest of the furniture besides his bed was a small black desk and a bigger table specifically for his art.

All Deidara's thoughts for the last two hours had been about 's words. Of course Deidara had heard his art be ridiculed over a thousand times. This time it bothered him even more. Maybe it was because this opinion came from an actual art teacher. Someone who seemed to have so much respect for the craft. It wasn't just someone like the principal telling him his creations were 'dangerous and idiotic'. This was someone who studied art in college. Who wanted to dedicate their life to art. Sure Deidara hadn't seen any of the teacher's work yet, but the blonde could evaluate the older man's experience by the way he spoke about art. He appreciated it's beauty and wanted other's to be able to see it for generations too. Deidara, while he didn't agree with that philosophy, could understand the value of the man's beliefs. on the other hand was arrogant and closed minded. He refused to accept Deidara. While the teenager knew he shouldn't care, it still hurt him.

"Stop looking so fucking depressed," Hidan said. He was sitting on the floor next to Deidara's bed playing a video game. Like everything associated with Hidan, the game contained a lot of violence and blood. Deidara felt sick whenever he accidentally caught a glimpse of the screen.

"I can't help it, hm," Deidara sighed, "I've never really felt this offended before."

"My day sucked too, ya know," Hidan said, "That bastard math teacher was glaring at me the entire class period."

"Do you actually do anything to upset him?" Deidara asked.

"Well I may have thrown a few paper airplanes at the back of Sakura's head, but that's only because I was feed up with listening to her try and answer every question just to prove how smart she thinks she is."

Deidara laughed, "She's such a bitch, hm. But you didn't really need to do that. Usually when you want to punish someone you're more discreet. I think you like getting all that attention from ."

The albino rolled his eyes, "That so stupid. Why would I even want to do that."

"Maybe because you're secretly in love with him and want to have his babies," Deidara joked.

Hidan's faced turned bright red from both embarrassment and anger, "What the fuck, man? How could you even say something so gross? He's a creepy and scary man who has absolutely no personality and is a major dick. I hate him so much."

Deidara grinned, "See that, hm? You can't stop thinking about his 'major dick'."

Hidan hit Deidara, and the blonde fell onto the floor.

"Anyways, I'm not even gay so that makes no sense," Hidan said, feeling slightly better after hitting his best friend.

Deidara chuckled and sat next to Hidan.

"I think you'll survive," the artist said, "but I don't know what I'm going to do about that art teacher, hm."

"Why does he matter so much," Hidan asked.

"I guess it's just because he is also an artist. The only other true artist I ever talked to before is Miss K, and she actually liked my creations. This guy can't stand them."

"Don't be such a pussy," Hidan said,"You believe in your work and that's all that matters. You need to prove him wrong."

"I could try blowing up his desk, hm," Deidara said, "That could work."

"While that sounds like a fucking awesome idea, that might piss him off more," Hidan said, "Maybe you should try talking to him about art and shit like that. Maybe if he gets to know you he will be more accepting of you ideas."

Deidara shrugged, "He's a pretty cold bastard but I could try it."

Deidara stood up from the floor and walked over to his desk. He picked up the sculpture he was working on. He traced his fingers over the lines he had carved into it. He worked so hard to get every detail perfect. This work was all he had in life. It was what he cared about the most.

"There's no way I'm going to make that jerk stop me," Deidara said with a newfound determination.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! New chappie is here :D

~¥{€{+^[+|?!';2.$:$", / 0==*€

The second day of school was almost over, and Deidara found himself standing outside of the art room door. Part of him wanted to skip class so he didn't have to see that son of a bitch, but he knew that wouldn't help him in the long run. He needed to take Hidan's advice and try to communicate with the man.

He pushes open the door and saw the room was empty besides the art teacher. Mr. Akasuna was sitting at his desk reading again. Deidara took a deep breath and walked up to the desk.

Sasori looked up at the student with an uninterested look.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Ummm," Deidara tried to say, "What kind of art are you into making, hm?"

Sasori just continued to stare at Deidara. The teenager started to feel uncomfortable. It was like trying to talk to a lion at the zoo; you could try to reason with it but the look in it's eye always said 'I want to kill you'.

The teacher sighed when he decided he might as well answer.

"I make puppets," he said.

Deidara looked surprised, "That a very interesting choice of art."

Sasori glared at him, "It's better than blowing crap up and calling it creative."

Deidara had to hold back the urge to yell at him.

"I wasn't insulting what you do, hm. I only said it was interesting," he explained.

"Fine then. Go take your seat," Mr. Akasuna said.

'So much for connecting with him,' Deidara thought.

He sat down in his chair while they waited for the other kids to come. Five minutes passed since the bell rang, but still no one else showed up. Sasori stepped outside his door to look down the hall. No one was there either.

Suddenly the phone rang. Sasori answered it. It was the guidance counselor, Konan.

"Hello, Mr. Akasuna," she said in her always cheery voice.

"Hello," he said back with a lot less enthusiasm, "Could you explain to me why almost all my class has decided to not show up."

"That's actually what I was calling you about," she said, "It seems that most of the students felt your class may bring their grade down. Most of them had enough credits to graduate anyways so they just took a study hall instead. The class will remain though seeing as you still have one interested student."

"If he leaves can I have a free period," he asked hopefully.

"He's not going to leave," Konan said, "He loves art too much. Besides, even if he did ask to leave I wouldn't let him. He wants to major in art, and as a guidance counselor I cannot allow him to drop a class directly related to his choice in major."

Sasori groaned. He would take any other annoying student above that stupid blonde.

"Fine. Thanks for telling me," he said and hung up the phone.

He turned back to the blonde, who stared at him with a curious look.

"It seems all your fellow classmates decided to drop this class," he said, "So it's just you and me."

Just like his teacher had, Deidara groaned. It had been awkward enough trying to talk to the art teacher alone for less than a minute. Now they had to be alone for forty minutes every day for the entire year.

"So what's the first lesson, hm?" Deidara asked.

Mr. Akasuna sighed, "I don't know. If it were any other kid, I would have a chance to teach them something, but you are already a lot cause."

Deidara frowned, "You could be a little nicer, hm."

Sasori ignored him and sat back at his desk to read again. He heard the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor. He looked up and saw Deidara had hesitantly decided to sit across from him.

"So do you like any art other than puppets," the blonde asked.

"Of course," Sasori said, "There are many great forms of art out there. I just think your theory has many flaws."

"Your's does too, hm," Deidara pointed out, "How about this, you say one bad thing and one good thing about my art. I will do the same for your's"

Sasori looked at Deidara like he was crazy.

"Why would I agree to do something so stupid," he said and went back to his book.

"Okay, hm," Deidara said, "I just thought you would be mad though if the student is acting more mature than the teacher."

Sasori glared at him, "You art is pointless. If it only lasts for a minute, there is no time for anyone to appreciate it."

Deidara nodded, "And the good thing?"

Sasori hesitated to say anything. Asking him to compliment the boy's art basically meant he had to swallow all his pride, which is something he couldn't do easily.

"Do your's first," he demanded.

Deidara thought for a moment, "Your art is very complex and shows a lot of hard work, assuming your work is high quality. As for the bad, people may get tired of looking at the same thing for so long, hm."

"I'm the one with a degree in art. So therefore my opinion matters more."

After that he tried to ignore Deidara, but the student decided to lean close to his desk.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Deidara said.

"Not at all."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Nope," Sasori said, "I have nothing good to say about your work."

"Come on, that isn't fair, hm," Deidara whined.

"It doesn't matter,"Sasori said.

Deidara leaned closer, "Please please please please please!"

Sasori growled and shot his head up to look at Deidara, "I said sto-"

He stopped talking when he realized how close he and Deidara were. Their eyes were less than an inch away from each other. Both eyes had startled looks. Sasori instantly panicked when for some reason he started thinking the boy's eyes were a beautiful color.

Deidara sat back into his seat. He definitely didn't expect them to be that close. He hadn't noticed until now, but Mr. Akasuna had such stunningly brown eyes. The man may be a mean jerk, but his soft eyes told a completely different story.

"So..." Deidara said.

"Just go work on something that doesn't blow up," Sasori said.

Deidara nodded and walked over to the supply closet.

'This is going to be quite a year,' Deidara thought.

,!/ !, /"/'l~!]+~*[?.+[!|*

Penny for your thought?


	4. Chapter 4

I just realized I forgot to add Deidara's "hm"s again! I'm sorry I suck so much :P

Thanks for the feedback! I love you all!

[~+|£[+|£]¥!|£!|¥]=•['-:;;/ ".!:&

Thankfully the school year had started on a Thursday, so the much-needed weekend came quickly. Sasori was happy to finally get the chance to sleep in. Waking up before 6 in the morning was so annoying. After he decided it was a reasonable time to wake up, which was 11, he got ready and drove into the city.

The city was one of his least favorite places to go, other than the high school. It was always dirty, crowded, and loud. He would get a headache just from trying to push his way through the over-packed sidewalks. But deep inside the large mess of tall, dull skyscrapers and filthy people, was one of his personal sanctuaries. There were fours museums that had his art work in them, and this one in the city was the closest. He would put himself through the pain of navigating through the crowds just to watch people look at his art. It made him feel important.

He walked inside the large, white building and went up to the third floor where his masterpiece, Hiruko, was displayed. There was a bench about thirty feet away from the exhibit so he sat down. It was around noon. There weren't a lot of people in the museum. He knew more people came later on, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

He sat on that bench for almost two hours. In that time twelve people had walked through the floor. Five of the people stopped to look at his work, but it wasn't any longer than a few seconds. It didn't help Sasori's mood at all. He knew maybe today just wasn't a good day or something like that, but that didn't make him feel any less depressed. He began to feel bored and tired so he leaned back on the wall behind the bench and closed his eyes.

[_]\{|}~#%^€*£+¥=•[_]\

He woke up when he heard the sound of sneakers hitting the floor. He lazily opened his eyes, and saw a blur of blonde hair standing in front of his creation. For one second, he was excited that someone had seemed to take an interest in his work, but then he was annoyed when he figured out who it was.

Standing in front of his work was his 'favorite' student, Deidara. The teenage appeared to be studying the piece. Sasori didn't want to believe he was though, because he thought it would be impossible for the boy to comprehend any kind of art.

Suddenly Deidara seemed to be aware of the presence of someone else in the room. He turned around and was surprised to see his art teacher sitting on the bench looking like he had just woken up.

"What are you doing here, hm?" Deidara asked.

Sasori glared at him, "I'm admiring art work. What are you doing?"

Deidara looked back at the display, "Same, hm"

Sasori scoffed, "You don't know anything about art. How could you possibly hope to appreciate it?"

Deidara didn't respond to his teacher's comments and continued to stare at the piece in front of him.

Sasori felt annoyed when Deidara ignored him like that, "Well if you're so smart, what can you tell me about this?" He said, pointing to his own creation.

"It was made by an artist called 'Sasori of the Red Sand'," Deidara said without looking up, "He is also called 'Scorpion' sometimes. He was born in a village in the desert, hm. His parents were murdered when he was five. After that, he moved in with his grandmother, who was a famous artist. She taught him about how to make puppets, hm. All of his creations have earth tones to reflect his old home in the desert. This was the second piece he made, 'The Battle Puppet: Hiruko'. I like it a lot, but I've always wanted to see his first creation. He made puppets of his parents, but they were only on display for a week before he had them removed from the gallery. They were just too precious to him to be on display, hm. I saw a picture of them once, and I think it's his best work. You can tell his really cared about those puppets because they were the closest thing he had to his parents."

When Deidara finished talking, Sasori was speechless. He was shocked to know that this boy knew so much about his life story. Every detail he stated was exactly right. He had worked for a long time to become a famous artist, but he didn't think there was anyone out there that appreciated his work enough memorize his past.

Deidara finally turned to the teacher, a mocking grin on his face, "You know it's really lame to sit here all day watching people look at your work."

Sasori's speechless face quickly turned into a glare, "Fuck off."

Deidara laughed ,"What happened to your 'no bad language' policy?"

"We aren't in school so I can curse all I want, brat," Sasori said.

Deidara laughed, "Whatever you say."

"When did you find out who I was?" He asked.

"I kinda figured it out yesterday," Deidara said, "Most people don't make puppets. It's a very rare form of art, hm. So when you said that's what you do, I thought maybe you could be Sasori. I came here today to look at your art again, and when I saw you on that bench, I assumed I must have been correct. Why would you sit there all day watching people look at your art, hm?"

Sasori shrugged, "I guess when I know people do in fact care about my work, it gives me confidence to work harder. Lately I've been doubting myself a lot."

Deidara frowned, "I don't think you need to be. I maybe not agree with the philosophy behind your work, but it's some of the most beautiful art I have ever seen. You should have more faith in yourself, hm."

Once again, Sasori felt stunned. All he ever wanted was for people to admire his art. Deidara saw the beauty and effort he had always hoped people would see. As much as he hated himself for admitting it, despising that brat was getting a lot harder.

"Anyways," Deidara said, "I'm going to look at the rest of the museum. Do you want to join me? Maybe you'll be able to teach me a few things."

Sasori tried to push back any happiness he felt from that suggestion.

"Whatever you want to do," he said causally and followed the teenager to the next floor.

[{}#++^%%*=[+]|*]*€{*[+|€*

Review, follow, fav, love me?

You don't have to do that last one, but I would love at least the first


	5. Chapter 6

You guys are absolute dolls! I love you all! :D

Thank you so much for supporting my decision to take a small break. It wasn't as long as I expected it may have been.

Thank you for your kind reviews and for continuing to follow this story even though it may have stopped for a while.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I made, and I'll see you next time!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two artists wandered the museum for a few more hours. They had visited every exhibit there was. Sasori was surprised how much Deidara knew about the different works of art. He saw value in all of them, even the ones he said looked really bad.

Deidara was also surprised that his teacher wasn't as closed minded as he thought. He did seem to appreciate other art, but still held true to his own beliefs and philosophies. It still seemed kind of weird to Deidara though that someone who's an artist could be so prejudice.

They finished their tour of the building and ended up at the entrance way. By that time it was getting darker.

"Where do you live?" Sasori asked.

"It's on the other side of the city," he said, "I think there may be a bus I can take in a few minutes..."

"Forget that," Sasori said, "I have a car here so I may as well drive you home."

Deidara looked surprised, "That's okay. I ride the bus sometimes, hm."

Sasori shrugged and took out his car keys, "I might as well. They're a lot of weirdos in this city."

Sasori started walking to his car.

"It's not like I'm a little kid," Deidara mumbled under his breath, but he followed his teacher anyways.

Deidara gave Sasori the directions, and they started driving. Deidara looked around the car, trying to almost get a sense of who this emotionless mystery man was.

The car wasn't very fancy, or even normal. It looked really run down. The outside had peeling, dark blue paint. The inside had a few tears on the seats. The car was kept very neat though despite it's slightly run down appearance.

Sasori noticed that Deidara was looking, "If you're trying to assess the car, it's not worth stealing."

"I don't steal, hm," Deidara said, "It's a pretty crappy ride."

"Trust me I know," Sasori said, "But art doesn't always pay well so this is what I can afford."

"You just need to focus on your art more," the teenager said, "When I become an artist, everyone is going to know who I am. I'm going to bring things to the art world no one has ever seen before!"

Sasori laughed, "Ya right. Look, brat, you said it yourself that I've been doing this for a long time. I have devoted my entire life to my art. The only reason I have that shitty teaching job is so I can buy art supplies. You may think you're so special, but trust me, life is going to suck. Especially with that stupid art theory you have."

Deidara smirked, "You afraid I'm going to be too much competition, hm?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Whatever, brat."

They made it to the apartment in about fifteen minutes.

"Do you want to come in and eat something?" Deidara asked.

Sasori shook his head, "No thanks. I'm fine."

"Well it's almost dinner time anyways," the boy said, "Plus do you actually have anything else to do tonight besides go home and be alone."

Sasori glared at Deidara, but definitely did not want to admit that the brat was right. He got out of the car and locked it as soon as Deidara closed his door. The student led the way up to his family's small apartment on the third floor. He unlocked the door and invited his teacher inside.

Sasori looked at the room. It wasn't very fancy. There was a plain couch and chair across from the tv. A dining table was on the other side of the room by an open entry way which was probably the kitchen. Everything was very white and plain.

"You keep this place neat," Sasori said.

Deidara shrugged, "All my art stuff is in my room. My mom is rarely home and my sister stays on her computer and phone all day so we don't really use this room too much."

Sasori nodded. He walked farther into the room. Deidara walked to the kitchen.

"Do you like pasta?" He asked

"Ya that's fine," Sasori said, "You do the cooking?"

"Well like I said, my mom is never home. My sister and I usually divide up the work. I end up doing most of it, hm."

"How old is your sister?" He asked.

"She's 14," Deidara replied, "but half the time she's too entranced by her cell phone to do anything. It's practically in her hand 24/7."

Sasori chuckled, "That's exactly how most of the students seem to be at the school. You never act that way?"

"No," he said, "I don't have too many friends besides Hidan. I used to have another friend that I was really close with, but we don't talk anymore."

"No one wants to be with a psychopath who may blow them up," Sasori said.

Deidara glared at him, "That's not why, hm. It's just someone who I may have dated but we broke up because they wanted to do certain things that I wasn't ready for."

"Since when would a teenage boy not be ready to do things with a girl?" Sasori asked, "I thought boys your age were supposed to think about sex all the time."

"It's not the same," Deidara said quietly, "cause it wasn't with a girl..."

"...Oh. I guess I can see how that's more pressure for you," Sasori said when he realized what Deidara meant, "You're gay then?"

"Not that it particularly matters, but yes I am," Deidara said.

"Hey I don't have any problem with that," Sasori said, defending himself, "Whatever you choose for your life is not my problem."

"What about you, hm?" Deidara asked, "Are there any girls out there who just want to thrown themselves on an uncaring, dull jerk like you?"

Sasori glared, "I'm not uncaring or dull, and I don't need to take criticism from someone who is only a student," he said, "As for relationships, I've never had one. I never really cared about people that much."

"So you really are just a cold-hearted bastard, hm," Deidara said smirking.

Sasori glared again but didn't say anything. Why was it every time the boy opened his mouth, it was always saying something stupid, smart-ass,...and occasionally true.

A young blonde girl with a cell phone in her hand walked in the room.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, without looking up from her phone.

Deidara sighed, "Ino, would it kill you to not text for one second?"

"Fine," she sighed at put her phone in her pocket. That's when she noticed there was another person in the room, "Hello. Are you Deidara's boyfriend?"

Deidara nearly dropped the pot he was holding, but managed to keep just enough of a grip. Both boys blushed madly from embarrassment.

"W-what the hell, Ino?" Deidara stuttered, "He's the new art teacher at the high school, hm."

Ino smirked, "So you're dating a teacher. You're such a naughty boy, Deidara."

"I'm not dating him!" Deidara yelled, "Just shut up, hm!"

Ino laughed, "Whatever you say," she said as she took out her cell phone again and wandered out if the room.

Deidara turned back to the pot of noodles. He didn't want Mr. Akasuna to see that he was still blushing.

"Sorry about her," he said, "She's so weird sometimes."

"I guess that's a family trait," Sasori commented.

Deidara smiled, "Maybe. You can wait in the living room. Ino went back to her room so you don't have to worry about her harassing you."

Sasori nodded. He walked into the living room and sat on the plain, white couch. While he sat there waiting, he noticed some pictures on a small table. One was of Ino when she was probably a toddler. Ironically he could see a toy cell phone in the background. The other one was more interesting. It was a young teenage Deidara standing by a sculpture of a white bird. There was a first place ribbon on it. It was probably just some art contest for little kids, but the younger version of Deidara still looked ecstatic. He had a huge grin on his face. Sasori found himself smiling at the picture. The boy did look a little cute with his messy, short blonde hair covering his very blue eyes.

"The food's ready, hm," Deidara called out from the kitchen.

Sasori snapped back to reality and walked to the table. Deidara had three different plates out. Ino came back into the room.

"Well I'm going to eat in my room so you love birds can have privacy," she said, winking.

"Shut up, you idiot," Deidara said, glaring at her.

She just smiled at him and walked out of the room. Sasori sat down in the empty seat.

"Thanks for making food for me," he said, "I probably would have just had instant ramen if I went home."

"It's no problem, " Deidara said, "We always have some extras anyways."

They both ate their food silently for a bit. Sasori began to look at Deidara and compare him to the picture-version of him.

Deidara 's hair was definitely much longer. It was about a few inches past his shoulders. Some of it was pulled back into a ponytail so it didn't all fall into his eyes. His left eye was still pretty much covered though. The uncovered right eye was the same sky-blue shade as it was in the picture. Sasori didn't think he had ever seen someone with eyes so perfectly blue. The boy's skin was fair but had a bit of an extremely light tan. He was slender, much more than most men were. Very...pretty.

Sasori frantically shook his head to get those thoughts outs. What the hell was he saying? Deidara was not only a student, but also a boy! There was no way that could ever happen in a million years!

Deidara noticed Sasori's strange behavior, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Sasori said quietly.

Deidara raised his eyebrow, but shrugged, "So what were the other facts you said you knew about the picture we saw on the fifth floor. I've seen that painter's name before but I never saw that picture..."

Deidara continued to talk, and Sasori zoned out. He wasn't listening to what the boy was saying, but rather the way he looked when he said it. Deidara looked to relaxed when he was talking about art. The expressions on his face were very happy and mellow. He watched Deidara's lips move as he spoke the words sighs great interest.

Before he knew what he was doing, Sasori stopped looking at the lips, and instead leaned over and kissed them.

Deidara froze when he felt his teacher's lips covering his. Sasori seemed shocked too because once he realized what he did, he was also frozen in place.

Sasori regained his senses and stood up quickly, "I just remembered I do have something," he said, "Thank you for the meal."

The teacher stormed out of the apartment as fast as he could. Deidara sat there, shocked and completely confused by what had just happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Review, my babies? :P


	6. Chapter 7

New chapter has arrived! Hope you all like it! Please leave a review when you are done because they definitely make me write faster.

-/:;-/:;-:;-;-)-(-;-):-;-)/

Deidara had dreaded school that Monday. More specially, he dreaded going to his last class of the day. He had spent all of Sunday trying to make sense of what had happened the previous night.

His new art teacher, a man who he could only see as being an emotionless prick, had kissed him. It had been the strangest moment of his life. The thing that scared him the most though was that it the kiss wasn't actually bad. He was shocking and scared, that's for sure, but Mr. Akasuna wasn't a bad kisser. His lips were very soft and warm. If the situation wasn't so bizarre, he probably wouldn't have minded the kiss.

By the time 8th period came around, he had no idea what to do. He walked towards that hallway, but then he turned around to go the other way. That situation had been repeating over and over again for the past ten minutes. He eventually decided to just skip class that day. He knew that eventually he would have to go to, but today he wasn't ready to face his teacher.

He went over to the stairway. To his relief, he saw that Hidan was already sitting there.

"You're skipping too, hmmm?" Deidara said.

Hidan nodded. He moved over so there was a little more room for his friend to join him. Deidara sat down.

"Why aren't you in art, Blondie?" Hidan asked, "I know you hate the teacher, but it's not like you to just skip art."

Deidara shrugged uncomfortably, "It's just kinda weird."

"Why? Because he's a jackass?" Hidan asked.

"No," Deidara said, "It's just weird."

Hidan gave Deidara a serious look, "Is that really all?"

Deidara suddenly realized that talking to Hidan was probably a really bad idea. He had known Hidan since preschool. No one else in the world knew the blonde better. So it was obvious that whenever Deidara wasn't feeling okay, Hidan would be the first to notice.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he said.

"Seriously, Deidara. What's wrong?" Hidan said, now very concerned, "You can tell me."

Deidara sighed, 'Well just telling one person won't matter,' he thought, 'Besides if I can't trust him then who can I trust?'

"Fine," Deidara said, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you can't tell anyone else ever. It's a big secret!"

"I promise," Hidan said, anxious to hear what Deidara was so eager to hide.

"Well ummm..." Deidara started to say, "on Saturday I went to visit the art museum. When I was there, Mr. Akasuna, the new art teacher, was also looking at the exhibits. We talked for a while and went through the museum together. It was nice because I never get to look at that stuff with someone who actually cares about art. After that he drove me to my house so I didn't have to go by bus, and then I invited him up to my apartment for dinner since he was nice enough to drive me."

Hidan wasn't exactly sure how to react to what Deidara was saying, "And then what happened?"

"He..," Deidara mumbled, "he kissed me and then left."

Hidan was silent for a minute. He didn't try to make any jokes or act mad. He was actually taking the situation seriously for Deidara sake.

"How did you feel about it?" He finally asked.

Deidara sighed, "I don't really know. It was so weird, but if the situation wasn't so strange, I wouldn't have been bothered by it."

"So that's why you're out here," Hidan said, "You're afraid to face him."

"Not afraid," the blonde said, "just nervous I guess."

Hidan nodded, "You know I'd support any decision you make, man. Staying out here won't solve anything. The longer you wait, the worse it may be."

Deidara shrugged, "I guess so, hmmm."

Hidan looked at his phone and then stood up, "I'm gonna go. I was supposed to have left to go to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago. My teacher is going to flip."

Deidara nodded, "Okay. Thanks for listening to me, hmmm."

Hidan smiled, "Anytime, blondie. Text me if you need to talk more later cause I'm here for you."

Hidan went up the stairs to the second floor. Deidara sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to let himself relax.

"Mr. Iwa, what are you doing out a class," a stern voice asked him.

Sasori was the only one in his classroom. It had been fifteen minutes but his only student hadn't shown up. Not that he was surprised though. He definitely couldn't blame Deidara for not wanting to see him. He honestly could not explain what had come over him. He had never really seen anyone from a romantic view point in his life. The only person he ever cared about was himself because the rest of the world always lied to him or belittled him. Deidara was different. He told Sasori what he really thought no matter the consequences. Sasori kind of admired that. And despite whatever he may try to tell himself, he had to admit that Deidara was beautiful. He never saw another person look so perfect, man or woman.

But he shouldn't have lost control like that. It was stupid and unprofessional. He never should had gone up to Deidara's apartment in the first place.

Suddenly he heard the door open. He was very surprised to see it was Deidara with the principal standing behind him.

"I found this student skipping your class," Ms. Tsunade said, pushing Deidara inside.

The blonde-haired teen didn't make any eye contact with Sasori. He just quickly went to go sit down at one of the art tables.

"Thank you," Sasori said to Ms. Tsunade.

She nodded and left the room to go make sure no one else was skipping.

There was an extremely loud silence in the room. Sasori sat at his desk looking towards the student. Deidara stared straight down at the table.

"I won't give you a detention or anything like that for skipping," Sasori finally decided to say, "since it's pretty obvious why you were staying away."

"Thank you," Deidara said very quietly.

Everything was silent again. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Sasori sighed and decided this was no way for them to fix things. He got up from his desk and walked over to sit across from Deidara. The student's eyes went up for a second but then shot immediately down after.

"About Saturday," Sasori said, "I'm really sorry. I don't know why I did it. It was just an impulsive move that I should have controlled. It was wrong of me. I can understand if you want to transfer out of this class like the other students. I can talk to the guidance counselor-"

"No," Deidara suddenly said, interrupting him, "I still want to take this class. Whatever relationship I have with the teacher, I still care about art."

Sasori was a little surprised that Deidara wouldn't jump on the first opportunity to leave, but he nodded.

"If that's what you want," he said, "and I promise you I will never do anything like that again."

Deidara nodded. He finally picked his head up and looked at the teacher. Sasori cursed himself silently for noticing how pretty Deidara's eyes were.

"So what are we going to learn today. That is if you still don't believe I'm a 'hopeless cause', hmmm," Deidara said jokingly.

Sasori smirked, "There may be some hope for you yet."

Deidara smiled back, but still had a bit of an uneasy feeling inside of him from when he had felt almost upset that Mr. Akasuna said he would never do anything like that again.


	7. Chapter 8

Two chapters in two days? Will there be a third tomorrow? Maybe. That all depends on your reviews cause they help fuel me!

Please enjoy this one :)

-/:;)-((-)$2 /!/&19!29

The last two weeks had been relatively normal. Although both of them still had uneasy feelings about what had happened, they tried to act like everything was okay. Sasori actually started giving Deidara projects to work on. It was not the format where Deidara's true passion lied, but he still excelled on every assignment. Sasori wasn't an easier grader either. Just as he had promised on the first day, he didn't give any leeway, but he couldn't find many things wrong with Deidara's work. If there was anything not right, it was extremely minor and not worth noting.

It was Friday, and Sasori was deciding what assignment to give his only student. Deidara walked into the room just before the bell rang.

"Hello, Danna," Deidara said, smirking.

Sasori rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Stop calling me that, brat. It was stupid when you came up with it yesterday, and it's still stupid today."

Deidara laughed, "I think it's fitting, hmmm."

"It isn't," Sasori said, "So stop it now."

"Maybe I will when you stop calling me 'brat'," Deidara shot back.

"I call you a brat because that's exactly what you are," Sasori said plainly, "Now if you stop being such an idiot we can decided on your lesson for today."

"Yes, Danna," Deidara said mockingly.

Sasori murmured something about Deidara watching too much anime while he walked over to the supplies closet. He had mostly given Deidara assignments that involve sketching or painting. It was probably time for them to try another method. He looked in the back the closet and saw some packages of clay. He picked up a small box and brought it to Deidara's table.

"I know you like clay, but can you actually show me one of your creations without blowing it up?" Sasori asked.

Deidara smiled brightly when he saw the clay, "Sure, hmmm."

Sasori nodded and went back to his desk. Deidara got a bowl of water from the sink and started molding the clay right away. Sasori let the student do his own thing.

After about twenty minutes, he looked up from his newspaper. He was amazed to see that Deidara was almost done. He got up from his desk to get a closer look.

When he got closer to it, he realized it was a mini version of his Hiruko puppet that they had both seen at the museum. Even though it was much smaller than the original, he had still managed to get a lot of the little lines and detail in there. It was a perfect version of his work.

"That's really good..." Sasori said, a little astounded.

Deidara was beaming from his Danna's praise. He had hoped the teacher would like it. He wasn't exactly sure why he had chose to do that statue. It just felt right for some reason. He had hoped the Mr. Akasuna would appreciate it, and his reaction was very obvious.

"Thanks, hmmm," he said happily.

Sasori leaned closer to examine the little details. Deidara noticed that Mr. Akasuna's clean, white dress shirt was a little too close to the messy, brown clay. He smirked mischievously and without his teacher noticing him slowly get up, pushed Sasori to trip and land on the clay.

Sasori stood up and examined his stained shirt. He glared at Deidara.

"What was that, brat?" He said, angrily.

Deidara laughed and shrugged, "Maybe you shouldn't dress so nice if you're an art teacher, hmmm."

Sasori scowled, "I actually praise your work, and you repay me by acting like a little kid."

Deidara smiled and stuck out his tongue at Sasori.

Sasori rolled his eyes and went over to his desk, "If I didn't have an extra shirt in my brief case than I would have given you a zero again."

"You keep extra clothes with you, hmmm?"

Sasori opened the brief case and took his extra t-shirt out, "Well like you said, I am an art teacher. I have this in case an accident happens, or in you case, if someone decides to be an idiot."

Deidara smirked and went back to finishing his work. Sasori grimaced at his dirty shirt. He pulled it off and looked for somewhere to put it. He remembered he had some plastic bags on the other side of the room so he went to get them.

Deidara momentarily looked up from his sculpture and realized his teacher was shirtless. Deidara's eyes widened, and he felt his cheeks burning. He couldn't help himself from staring at Mr. Akasuna's smooth, flawless skin. The light tan shade of the skin went perfectly with his bright red hair. Deidara felt his heart rate go faster. The rational part of him was screaming at him to stop looking and go back to his sculpture, but another part of him wouldn't let him put his head down. He somehow felt forced to keep his head in that direction.

Sasori grabbed the bag from the closet and turned back around. The first thing he saw was Deidara staring directly at him. The teen's face was bright red and his eyes were wide. Sasori soon mimicked that response.

Deidara jumped when Sasori saw him, and was finally able to looked down.

"S-sorry, hmmm," he said quietly.

Sasori quickly went to the desk and put his clean shirt on. He was very shocked by Deidara's reaction from just seeing him with his shirt off. All the awkwardness they had been hiding for two weeks was slowly coming back.

Deidara looked at his phone. There was only a minute left of class. He got up from his desk.

"I should start to leave," he said, trying his best to avoid eye contact despite how many times that pesky, wanting side of him was trying to force his head up again.

Deidara grabbed his backpack and walked past the teacher's desk to get to the door. Before he could stop himself, Sasori reached out and grabbed Deidara's arm. Deidara frozen in place when the teacher touched him.

Their eyes met for a moment and neither of them wanted to be the first to turn away. Sasori slowly let go of the arm, but Deidara didn't run away. He stared deeply into his teacher's dark brown eyes. He found himself subconsciously leaning forward. Sasori was doing the same. Their lips were less than an inch away from each other.

"RING RING*," they heard the bell scream out at them, alerting everyone in the school that the day was done.

Sasori jerked out of his hypnotized state and moved back behind his desk to stop anything from happening. Deidara stood there, shocked by what he had just tried to do.

"You should probably go to your bus..." Sasori said quietly.

Deidara slowly nodded. He went over to the door. He looked back at his teacher once more, who was trying to occupy himself by putting the dirty shirt in it's bag, and then left the room. Once Deidara was gone, Sasori collapsed on to his chair.

"What's happening to me?" he asked himself.

-/:$ /!- .!- /&.!- :$.!-

*ya...I had no idea what to do for a bell sound...

So what did you think? Review, my lovelies?


	8. Chapter 9

You guys are amazing! I love you all so much! I got so many great reviews and the last chapter wasn't even out a full 24 hours. You made such sweet compliments.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I have mixed feelings on it. The next chapter I am very excited to write though.

So read this and tell me what you think :)

-:&:!2 .!/ :92$!: 1 !:

Deidara moaned loudly as the smooth lips pressed against his neck. The skilled hands running up and down his sides sent shivers through out his body. He pushed himself towards the teacher, begging for me.

"Oh, Danna," he moaned quietly.

Deidara gasped when he felt teeth sink into his neck. It felt painful but so fulfilling at the same time. He felt the teacher start to pull his pants down. His heart started racing at the thought of what was going to happen soon.

"WAKE UP, DEIDARA!" He suddenly heard someone scream into his ear.

Deidara jerked awake. He tried to gain his balance, but fell out of his bed on to the floor. He groaned and rubbed his head. He looked up to see who had yelled at him.

"What the fuck, Ino?" He asked, extremely pissed off to be woken up in such a way.

"You promised that you would drive me to Hinata's house at noon and it's already 11:15!" She said.

He sighed, "You didn't need to yell at me, you know."

"I did," she said, "You were moaning so loud that I couldn't wake you up any other way."

He froze when she said that. His face turned bright red from embassment.

"I-I wasn't!" He said, trying to defend himself.

She smirked, "Yes you were. You kept calling out for someone named 'Danna'. You must really like that guy, because you didn't want to wake up."

"...please don't tell anyone about this..," he said really quietly and got up off the floor.

"Don't worry. I won't," she said, "as long as you still take me to Hinata's."

He nodded, "I will. Just give me a minute to get dressed."

Ino left the room so he could get ready. In about ten minutes he was done. They locked the apartment and started going to the car.

"So who is this 'Danna' that has won my brother's heart?" She asked as they went down the stairs.

He scowled at her, "It's none of your business."

-/::;) &!- ,'-&,!/&,!- !. -$/,

Sasori had already been awake for few hours. His Sundays were nearly twice as boring as his Saturdays. At least there was always some sort of event going on then. Most of the town seemed to just die on Sundays. Even his beloved museum was only open for limited hours.

One interesting thing that happened on his day was his weekly obligation, but it was one he had mixed feelings about; visiting his grandmother.

His grandmother had moved closer to the city so she could be by her only grandson. She insisted that he come visit her at least once a week. He went, but he had plenty of reason to not want to.

When he was five, she had come to pick him up at his house. She told him that his parents had to go away on business and had asked her to take care of him for awhile. Being five, he didn't question this. He lived with her for a few months before he began to wonder what was happening. He would ask her about it, but she always said that their trip got extended. After about six months, she finally broke down crying. She told him she felt bad about hiding this for so long, but she didn't have the heart to tell him until now. His parents had been killed by a robber on their way to their car. She even kept him away from their funeral.

That was the day Sasori's heart died. He had been lied to in the worst way possible. His parents were his entire world. They spent every moment they had with their son. They loved him more than anything, as he did them. Knowing that they would never be back in his life was too much for him to bare.

He remembered that after she told him, he ran out of the house. She tried to run after him, but he didn't stop. He kept going on and on until he was out of the neighborhood where his grandmother lived and into the desert that was close by. Once he got there, he clasped into the sand ad started crying. He clutched on to the same warm sand that his parents always played with him in. He kept crying until his eyes were completely dried up. His grandmother eventually found him. He didn't want to go back with her, but he was too exhausted to put up a fight.

After that he held a huge grudge against her for a whole year. The house was always eerily quiet. He wanted to stay mad at her forever, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

One day he had decided to try and talk to her again. He went into her work room. She had been so depressed from the way Sasori had been treating her that she would spend almost all her time working on her projects. He walked into the room. She looked extremely surprised see him. Not knowing what to say, he just decided to ask what she was doing.

That was when she taught him how to make puppets. His first project was to create a puppet version of his parents. It felt like some of the weight had been lifted off of him once he made them. Only some of it though. He still felt like his heart was dead, but making puppets was what kept him going.

Now that he was older, he could see why his Grandmother did what she did. Although it wasn't a good decision on her part, she probably just didn't want to face the reality of the situation. He couldn't imagine having to tell a child that their parents were dead, especially if that kid is your own grandchild. She in her own way was trying to protect him, but it made things even worse.

So while he still hasn't completely forgiven her, he still cared about her. He agreed to her request to visit her house.

He finally got there and rang the doorbell. She opened the door and brought him into a crushing hug.

"It's so great to see you," she said excitedly as she held on to him.

Sasori groaned as he felt his bones being pushed together by the torturous hug.

"Let...go..," he tried to say, but it was very hard for him to speak when she was crushing his lungs.

She quickly let go of him. He sighed in relief when he could fell his arms again.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said very sweetly, "I just miss seeing you."

"I'm here every week," he said.

"That's not nearly enough!" She said, "The only person I ever see besides you is your great-uncle, and he only comes here occasionally."

"Well I have a job now so I can't be here every day of the week," he said.

She sighed and opened the door farther to invited him inside. She led him to the living room where she already had coffee ready for them. He took the cup and sat down."

"So tell me," she said, sitting in the chair across from him, "How is the school now? Has it gotten better?"

He shrugged, "Only a little I guess. The younger grades still never shut up. They always make such a big mess too. But thankfully they at least listen to me when I tell them to stop doing something."

Chiyo nodded, "That's good. How are the older kids? Do they give you any problems?"

"I only have one," Sasori said, "He's trouble in his own way."

"I'm happy you found a steady job," she said, "but I am still very worried about you. You need someone in your life."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "I don't, grandma. I am perfectly happy with my art."

She frowned, "You're art is important, but that's not all there is to life. You need to accept people more. Isn't there anyone you care about?"

She had asked his question many times before. He would always say "No, there's is no one", but this time he hesitated. For the first time in his life, someone actually came to mind.

She saw his hesitation, "Is there someone?" She asked, hopefully.

He knew the answer in his heart, but it was one he could not admit to.

"No," he lied, "there is no one."

-/:,!/ ,! - /!.!- '/ :!/.!/

He left about two hours later. By the time he got home it was almost 5. He was happy to be alone to collect his own thought. What she had asked him early still bothered it. He didn't know what to think of himself. Was Deidara actually that special to him. Part of him wanted to say no. There was no way they could work, but the other part was pushing him towards Deidara. His mind was split and he didn't like it.

The sound of the phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at the call id. It was the museum.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Hello, ," the voice of a young man said on the other line, "This is the Central City Art Museum."

"Yes?" He said, confused to why they would call.

"I am very sorry to say this, sir," she said, "But the museum is taking out some of it's old exhibits in order to get newer ones. Unfortunately, your piece, the statue Hiruko, hasn't been getting enough attention from our visitors in the past few months. We will be returning the piece to you in less than a week."

Sasori felt like he had just been punched in the stomach when she said that. He almost felt the need to start gasping for air.

"Why?" He asked, on the verge of almost panicking, "I don't see the reason why my work should be singled out! You can't do this!"

"I'm very sorry, but the decision is already made," she said.

"Please," he said, very quiet and desperately, "Don't do this..."

"I'm sorry, sir," she said one last time, "good bye."

He heard her hang up. He phone dropped out of his hand. His whole body went numb from shock.

He worked so hard on his art. He barely had any success as it was. Being in that museum was one of his biggest accomplishment. It was what made him most famous. Now that was ripped out from under him. He had nothing left for him.

He didn't know what to do next. His mind was a complete blank. If he didn't have art then what did he have left.

In his heart, he knew the answer. He knew there was only one person he could go see at a time like this, even though he himself couldn't explain why he felt so strongly about that. He ran out of his apartment to find Deidara.

/ :&

I wasn't sure about the Chiyo scenes, but I kinda wanted to give more of Sasori's back story. I hope it was at least passable.


	9. Chapter 10

I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I hope this chapter doesn't suck...

No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't help. I don't think the first two parts of this chapter are that good. The end isn't wonderful either, but it actually moves the story forward. Then again, I believe every chapter of this story sucks, and you guys keep saying my writing is good. I don't believe it is, but people seem to like it.

Also, I wanted to address something about the last chapter. One reviewer, whose comments on the story were awesome and I want to say thank you for that, pointed out Sasori's relationship was a bit too "warm" considering their past relationship. My view on that is actually very similar to how I am with my parents after they got divorced. When they first told me they were getting separated, I wanted to hate them forever. I never wanted to speak to them again. But time helps heal wounds. It has been almost two years since then, and if I continued to hate them I would be an idiot. I am happy to say that my relationship with them is a lot better than Sasori's and Chiyo's is. That's basically why I wrote it that way.

Anyways I'll stop talking now. On with the story! Please leave a review cause I love those things so much! And have a wonderful Easter :)

_\_\|¥|!\¥.!_¥|![££|€¥[+[!.£[•

After Deidara dropped his sister off for her sleepover, he met up with Hidan outside of the movie theater.

"I can't believe you wanted me to see this, hmmm," Deidara sighed.

Hidan chuckled, "It's not my fault that you're a complete pussy when it comes to horror flicks."

Deidara glared at him, "I'm not a pussy, you asshole. I just don't like to see blood if I can avoid it."

"Like I said; pussy," Hidan said, grinning.

Deidara pushed Hidan so hard that he fell on to the sidewalk.

"Let's just get this over with," he sighed.

They went up to the counter and got their tickets. The second they stepped inside, Deidara was tackled to the ground.

"HI DEIDARA," an annoyingly loud voice screamed in the blonde's ear.

Deidara groaned, "Get off me, Tobi."

Tobi got up, "Sorry, Deidara. Tobi just missed you so much."

Deidara rolled his eyes. He saw their other friend, Pein, walk up behind the hyperactive teenager.

"You guys are late," he said.

Hidan shrugged, "What does it matter if we got here. The movie hasn't started yet."

The four boys walked into the dark theater. They sat towards the front, much to Deidara's dismay. It's not liked he was scared or anything. Blood just made him feel sick, which was the complete opposite of his violence-obsessed friend.

"So, Blondie," Hidan whispered while the trailers were still playing, "Anything new happen with you and the art teacher?"

Deidara shifted uncomfortably, "N-no, hmmm. Nothing really. Why would you ask?"

"I was just asking," Hidan said, "and from that answer, it's clear you're lying."

Deidara sighed, "I have no idea. Everything was fine for two weeks and then on Friday there was this weird moment. I don't know what to think. How are things with you and Kakazu?"

Hidan grimaced, "Awful. That old bastard is a pain. He yells at me when I don't know an answer."

"But you love the attention, don't you?" Deidara said teasingly.

"Not at all!" Hidan said, "Just shut up!"

Deidara laughed, "I'm not sure about that. I think you're just trying to cover up how you really feel, hmmm."

Hidan grimaced, but didn't say anything. He looked at the screen because the movie was about to start. Deidara smirked triumphantly. He looked at the screen too.

The movie started, and Deidara wasn't thrilled. The movie started off with someone getting their head chopped off by a chainsaw. Hidan was bouncing up and down excitedly, which Deidara found really annoying.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Deidara just decided to close his eyes. he had seen enough ripped out intestines and smashed brains to last him for years. He didn't open his eyes again until he felt Tobi started poking his shoulder frantic

"What?" He whispered angrily.

"Look who it is?" Tobi said, pointing to someone who was a few rows behind him.

Deidara turned around and froze because he instantly knew who Tobi was talking about. He turned back around. Hidan noticed Deidara's weird behavior. He looked to see who it was, and just like Deidara, instantly understood the situation.

"Is there anyone with him?" Deidara asked, nervously.

Hidan shook his head, "No I think he might be here because of you."

Deidara groaned, "I thought this was over."

He looked back slightly and catch of glimpse of the male's glowing eyes. The sight scared the shit out of him.

"I'm sneaking out of here," Deidara said.

"Are you sure you're not using this as an excuse because you don't want to start crying at the scary scenes?" Hidan joked.

Deidara glared at him, "You know why I hate being around him. That guy's a psycho. He did not take our break up well."

"I know," Hidan said, "I'll make sure he doesn't follow you out."

Deidara nodded. The movie was currently showing a particularly loud scene so it was a good time to leave unnoticed. He crawled over to the exit and ran out of the theater as fast as he could.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Deidara did some grocery shopping and then got home around 6. He was relieved that his ex didn't follow him. He entered his empty apartment and put the food away. After that was done he decided to watch tv.

His mother didn't think it was necessary to buy cable considering she was rarely ever home. Which meant Deidara had 12 channels to choose from. He flipped through them fairly quickly. The only thing that was remotely interesting was a stupid soap opera. He thought stuff like that was only on weekdays but apparently they invaded Sunday television as well. Despite he disinterest in it, he was too lazy to find something else to do, and decided to watch the show.

"This is going to suck," Deidara mumbled.

-20 minutes later-

Deidara would never want to admit this to another living soul in fear that they would laugh their asses off at him. He was sitting directly in front of the television set hugging one of the couch pillows. His eyes were hypnotized by the flickering screen as he listened to the drama on the show. He had been watching the same characters talking for the entire time. The plot was incredibly weak, but he somehow managed to get consumed by the tension.

"Do you like me?" the boy character asked the girl.

She frowned, "I don't. At least I don't want to."

"Why? We're perfect for each other," the man asked.

"I just can't. I can't let this happen to me," she said sadly.

"Fine," the man said coldly, "Then I won't waste my time with you."

Deidara threw his pillow onto the floor out of frustration, "STOP BEING STUPID AND JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY!"

He realized what he just yelled and quickly turned off the tv.

"That's enough of that..." He said, "but still they're being stupid. Why can't she just see it."

He suddenly got an image of Sasori. He shook his head to try and get that idea out.

"That's not the same at all," he said, "There's nothing between us and it would never work..."

He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. He slowly opened it, keeping the chain on so the door couldn't open all the way in case it was his stalker. He was surprised to see it was the man he had just been thinking about.

"W-what are you doing here, hmmm?" he asked the teacher.

"I need to talk to someone," Sasori said, "Can I come in?"

Deidara hesitated, but opened the door anyways. The teacher entered the room.

"Is someone else here?" He asked, "I heard you talking."

"No, there isn't," Deidara said, "I was kinda ummm talking to myself I guess."

Sasori gave him a weird look, "...why?"

"N-no reason," Deidara said, "What was it you needed to talk about, hmmm?"

Sasori sat down on the couch, "They're taking my artwork out of the museum."

Deidara's eyes widen, and it took a minute before he was even able to speak, "...w-what?"

"They're taking it out," Sasori said, "My Hiruko puppet. They said they need to put in exhibits that will attract more attention, and mine doesn't have anyone interested in it."

"That's insane!" Deidara said. He sat down on the couch next to Sasori, "You're art is so good. How can they do this?"

"Because life isn't always fair," Sasori said, "I know that you think once you get out of school everyone will be begging to display your work, but that's just a hopeless dream. I've worked hard my whole life and I barely have anything to show for it. Creating art just seems worthless anymore."

Deidara frowned, "Do you really believe that?"

Sasori sighed, "Yes I do."

"What about 'art being eternal'? You can't say that you don't believe in that anymore," Deidara said, "You can't give up on your dreams so quickly!"

"What's the point if no one cares?" Sasori said.

He looked away from Deidara. The teenager moved to the other side of the couch so he could face Sasori.

"I care about your art," he said, "You know that. Isn't that why you came to me, hmmm?"

Was that why he came? Sasori wasn't sure. It would probably be a simple and understandable answer. He knew though that if he said that, he would be lying. That wasn't the only reason he came seeking the blonde's comfort.

"Ummm Mr. Akasuna?" Deidara asked when the teacher had been silent.

"Oh s-sorry," Sasori said. He didn't realize he was spacing out.

Deidara sighed, "Well I think those people are idiots who aren't smart enough to see why your art is special."

Sasori gave him a small smile, "Thank you..."

They both sat in silence. Neither knew what to say next. Sasori thought he should probably leave if that was all they had to say, but he didn't want to. Deidara felt this need for the teacher to stay as well.

"...You still haven't answered my question, hmmm," Deidara said.

"What question?" The teacher asked, knowing what Deidara meant but hoping he didn't have to say it out loud.

"Why did you come to talk to me?" Deidara said, "I'm sure they're other people. Your grandmother, your friends maybe."

Sasori shook his head, "I'm not entirely close to my grandmother anymore. I saw her earlier today actually, but our relationship isn't the best. I don't have any friends. I've never needed them before. My art was all I needed to focus on."

"Then why me?" Deidara asked.

Sasori hesitated, "I guess because after my art was taken away from me, the only thing I ever cared about before, you were the first thing I could think of..."

Deidara felt his heart jump. It might have been stupid for him to get excited over something like that, but he couldn't help it. His teacher had basically just said that right now he cares about Deidara more than his art.

"I should go," Sasori said.

He stood up to leave, but Deidara grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" He said, "Please don't go."

Sasori turned back around. He was surprised. He saw a desperate look in Deidara's bright blue eyes. He wanted Sasori to stay. As much as Sasori knew he should just go, he couldn't bring himself to leave the blonde now. He sat back down on the couch.

"I answered your question," he said, "So now you can answer mine. Why don't you want me to leave?"

Deidara breathing almost completely stopped, and he felt nervous. He wanted to answer that question so badly, but he knew it would be incredibly embarrassing.

"I...ummm..." He tried to say.

Sasori couldn't help but think that Deidara looked adorable when he was flustered. He gently cupped the blonde's cheek with his hand.

"Yes?" He said.

Deidara looked into Sasori's dark brown eyes. They made him feel so warm inside.

"I... because I care about you too," he finally said.

The same thought crossed through both of their minds. At the same time they leaned in and passionately kissed each other.


	10. Chapter 11

Hey, y'all! I'm back! I'm happy you guys were satisfied with the ending of the last chapter. As you can probably tell, this won't be a short story. I'll do my best to keep every chapter interesting enough. I promise!

This chapter may be a little short, but I really wanted to update. It's basically cute romantic stuff.

Also, someone asked me how old Sasori is. Since he got out of college not too long ago, I said he's 22. So he's not the same age as in the show.

Please enjoy this latest edition to my tale.

\£|¥],+[!|+[=~+]!\+,=]=[!,¥[

Deidara found himself standing outside of the art room door, being extremely nervous. This time however, it wasn't because he was scared of the teacher or worried that his attraction to the man would be noticed. It was because they had both shared their feelings last night, and he wasn't sure where they went off from there.

-_-_-_- FLASH BACK -_-_-_-

Deidara pressed his lips against his teacher's. It felt so strange, but he couldn't overpower the feeling that was telling him it felt right. Mr. Akasuna kissed him back with the same mixture of passion and reluctance. When Deidara decided to pull back, they were both silent for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes.

"So..." Deidara finally said when the silent tension was too much, "What does this mean, hmmm?"

Sasori leaned back on the couch, "Honestly, I don't know."

Deidara leaned back next to him, "Was that your first kiss?" He asked.

Sasori frowned, "Why? Does it show?"

"It's not that. I was just wondering," he said, "It was pretty impressive for your first time."

"Ummm thanks..." Sasori said awkwardly, feeling a bit weird that someone younger than him had more experience.

They both were silent again. Deidara hesitated, but decided to lean his head against his teacher's shoulder. Sasori jumped a bit at the contact. He relaxed and then decided to hold on to Deidara's hand.

They sat that way for a while, partly because it felt nice, but mostly because they had no idea what to do next.

"Are you okay with this?" Deidara asked in a small voice.

Sasori nodded, "I am. I've never felt the need to be with someone before, but...you're different. You make me feel happy."

Deidara looked up at him and smiled, "You make me happy too, hmmm. I don't feel so weird anymore for having feelings for you."

Sasori lightly chuckled, "Same here. You've been driving me crazy."

Deidara raised his head up to look at Sasori, "And don't be upset about your art. I know that we can find another place to display it. I'm not letting your dream die like that."

Sasori smiled brightly, "Thank you. That means a lot to me...and I guess we can work on getting your art known too."

Deidara smirked, "Does that mean you accept my art?"

"Not in the slightest," he said, "but it makes you happy so I'll do what I can."

Deidara hugged Sasori, "Thank you so much!"

Sasori hugged him back. When they pulled away, Deidara heard his cell phone vibrating. He looked at it quickly to see what the text said.

"Damn it," he muttered, "Ino forgot some of her school work for tomorrow, and she wants me to drive it to her friend's house."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Sasori asked.

Deidara shook his head, "I have a car. I just didn't have it the day I went to the museum."

He went to Ino's room and grabbed the papers she had asked him for. He went back to the living room. Sasori was now standing up.

"I'll walk with you down to your car," he said.

Deidara nodded and walked along side him down the stairs. He was still nervous being close to Akasuna. It felt unreal.

They made it down to the street. Deidara stood next to his car.

"Well...see you tomorrow, I guess," he said.

Sasori nodded. He summoned up all his courage and gave Deidara a quick kiss.

"Good night," he said before running to his car and not looking back.

Deidara's face turned bright red. He looked around. There was no one in the street to witness his embarrassment. He sighed in relief and went into his car. After regaining his composure he drove to Hinata's house.

-_-_-_-_-_-_NOW_-_-_-_-_-_-

Deidara was scared to see Akasuna. They had talked a little bit, but he still didn't know what they were. Were they dating now? Would they just continue with their lives as if nothing happened?

He finally walked into the room. His heart started racing when he saw the teacher again.

Sasori had his head resting on the desk. He hadn't moved yet so Deidara assumed he hadn't heard him come in. He quietly closed and locked the door so they would have some privacy. There was no window so no nosy students or teachers could peek in. He walked up to the desk and wrapped his arms around Sasori, not thinking of the consequences or his nervousness because he knew it felt right.

Sasori raised his head and then smiled when he saw Deidara.

"Hi," he said. He rubbed his eyes, "Sorry I was taking a nap. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Why? Because of the museum, hmmm?" He asked.

He shook his head, "No...I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Deidara blushed, "Really?"

"Ya," he said.

He decided to make a bold move and pulled Deidara down to sit on his lap. Deidara was surprised, but loved the gesture. He rested his head against Sasori's.

"Do either of us know what the hell we're doing?" Sasori asked.

Deidara laughed, "I don't think so, but I think we're learning."

Sasori nodded, "What does that make us?"

Deidara wasn't sure how to answer that, "I...I don't know. What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know," Sasori said, "I've never been in a relationship before so I don't know how to start one."

Deidara smiled. It felt great to know he wasn't the only one who didn't want the kiss to stay a one time thing.

He leaned down, "You can start a relationship like this."

He pressed his lips against Sasori's. The teacher smiled and kissed back before pulling away soon after.

"So that's how?" He said, "We kiss and now you're my boyfriend?"

Deidara nodded, "Unless you don't want me to be."

Sasori smiled, "Well I kind of like the sound of that. So I guess I'll let you stick around."

Deidara smiled back, and they started kissing again. Deidara adjusted his legs and wrapped them around Sasori's waist and his arms around his neck. Sasori had never been in such a position before. It made him very happy.

He ran his tongue against Deidara's bottom lip. The teenager happily granted him entrance. He allowed Sasori to take control of the kiss despite his inexperience. He was happy to find out that Sasori was a natural-born kisser. Their tongues tangled, and they both were getting drunk off of the taste of each other.

When they parted for air, Sasori spoke.

"We can't tell anyone about this," he said, "If people found out, they would never let us be together again. You have to promise to keep this a secret."

Deidara nodded and gave him a quick kiss, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

]*€]£|£[¥|€[+]!|[^|€[£[+|[€+

By the way, never wonder if they did have sex and I only implied it instead of writing it. I've read stories that do that, but I never will. When the sex scene happens, I'll give you every dirty detail ;)

So what did you think? Want to review? I'd be eternally happy if you told me your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 12

.

Hiya! I decided to wait to post this chapter until today cause it is a very important day to me; my 17th birthday.

I was kind of upset for a bit because I had posted a South Park one-shot with the pairing Kenny and Butters, a pairing I had never did before but thought of a good story for, and it was reported and taken down after two days. I worked hard on that one-shot, and I was very upset it happened. You'd think after all the years people have been upset about it, they would finally give us authors the freedom to write whatever we want without getting in trouble for it!

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I changed a small part of the story. In an earlier chapter, I said Deidara had been friends with the guy he had dated. You'll see in this chapter what that has been changed to. I fixed that part of the other chapter.

I'm sorry if this story is moving too slow for everyone. I'm trying to decide on good points to time skip and stuff like that. I'll try to make something interesting happen soon! Please remember to review because then I always go faster with writing :)

]+~€]+,!]!]£~![£]£,[£[+,[+[=~![¥[

Sasori wasn't sure why he was doing this. It went against everything he believed in. His beliefs were what he always had, and he didn't want to compromise them.

"Danna," Deidara whined, "You aren't paying attention. You promised you would."

He sighed and looked up towards the sky, "Fine."

Deidara smiled and looked up too. He pressed the small button he was holding in his hand and a statute of a bird was catapulted into the air. The second it was far enough away from the ground, it exploding into a cloud of smoke. Bits and pieces of clay fell on to the grass.

"Amazing right, hmmm?" Deidara asked Sasori, "Gone in a moment, letting nothing but the memory remain. You have to admit that fleeting art is incredible."

"Ya sure," he said, not sounding enthusiastic.

He would never say that fleeting art could ever hold a candle to the wonder that was eternal art, but truthfully, Sasori didn't mind being out there with Deidara. He absolutely hated the loud and annoying sounds of the explsions, but the look Deidara had on his face when his creations went off made everything else go away. The teenager was so happy. His blue eyes were shining, and Sasori was hypnotized by them. No art would ever be able to capture beauty like that.

It had been a week since Sasori and Deidara officially started dating. Their art classes had turned into private make-out sessions. Deidara was more addicting than any drug, and Sasori came to love him more with each passing day.

Today was Saturday, and Deidara had insisted that his new boyfriend truly witness the power of his art. To do that, he brought five of his latest creations to a small park. They went far into the woods where it was deserted. That way the explosions would not hurt any innocent bystanders and the couple would have some privacy. So far, Deidara had set off four of his creations. They were all original statues of animals, such as birds, fish, and spiders. Sasori couldn't help but think what a waste blowing them up was. The details were incredibly skillful. He wished Deidara would one day realize his work was too good to explode, but for now it made Deidara very happy. He didn't want to deny the teenager that happiness.

Deidara sighed and leaned against Sasori.

"I'm sorry for making you come out here," he said.

Sasori smiled and put his arm around Deidara, "Don't be sorry. It doesn't bother me."

Deidara laughed, "Looks like you're getting the hang of relationships; doing something you hate because it makes the other person happy."

"I'm trying," Sasori said.

Deidara kissed him, "I know you are, and you're doing great."

Sasori smiled and laid down in the grass. Deidara crawled on top of him and started kissing Sasori. Sasori moaned and slipped his tongue into the teenager's mouth. Deidara accepted it and tangled his tongue with the other's. Sasori wanted Deidara to be closer to him. His hands traveled under Deidara's shirt and gently held his sides. His skin felt so smooth.

He was shocked when Deidara seemed startled by the simple gesture. He caught a quick glimpse of nervousness and fear in the teenager's eyes before it faded away. He let go.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ya. S-sorry," Deidara said, "it's nothing. I just wasn't expecting you to do that, hmmm."

"Oh," the teacher said, "I'm sorry. I'm not exactly sure what you're supposed to do in a relationship. I guess it's too soon for that."

Deidara shook his head, "You not doing anything wrong. In fact you're doing amazing. I just thought of a bad memory when you touched me there."

Sasori sat up, "What memory was it?"

Deidara hesitated and looked away. Sasori turned his head back and kissed him.

"You don't need to tell me," he said.

Deidara sighed and leaned against Sasori, "Remember when I told you that I broke up with my first boyfriend because he wanted things to move too fast? He had moved to our school earlier that year. He was so charming, and when he asked me out, I was excited and said yes. I had finally found a guy interested in me. Before that, people used to bully me all the time and I barely had any friends. I was thrilled to find a guy who seemed genuinely nice. We dated for about a week. He was a perfect gentleman. Then one night at the end of a date, he invited me to his house so we could hang out more. He brought me up to his room because he said he had some video games up there. I was being stupid and naive. As soon as we got up there, he grabbed me from behind and threw me on to the bed. I was terrified. He smirked and started taking my clothes off. I begged him to stop, but he said that I shouldn't be so stubborn, and I was going to like it. I pretended like I was accepting it so he would let his guard down. When he tried to take my shirt off, I kicked him hard in the crotch and ran out of the room. I didn't stop running until I got to my apartment. Thankfully no one was home at the time to see how upset I was. I called Hidan, and he help calm me down. Later we found someone online who went to that guy's old school. Apparently he had a reputation of seducing guys and sleeping with them. He would be very persistent and used them until he got bored. I'm glad I ran away before he did anything like that to me."

Sasori listened to Deidara's entire story. He felt so bad for the boy and the way he had been tricked. It made him furious that anyone could treat someone like Deidara in such a brutal and cold way. He wrapped his arms around Deidara and held him closer.

"That shouldn't have happened to you," he said, "You don't deserve that."

Deidara gave him a small smile and leaned his head against Sasori's chest.

"Now I have you, hmmm," he said, "I don't want things to move too fast. Kissing and touching is more than fine, but if we actually get to the point where we want to...make love, I want it to be because of love and not lust."

Sasori smiled at him, "That sounds like the right thing to do. Besides, it's not like I have much experience with that stuff anyway."

Deidara leaned up and kissed Sasori again, "Thank you, danna. That means a lot to me."

"There's no need to thank me," he said, "by the way, you said at his old school that guy was known to be persistent. Does he try and talk to you anymore?"

"...kinda," Deidara said, "At first he would try to talk to me at school. He wasn't happy I ran out on him. Hidan and some of my other friends tried to keep him away from me. I know that he's slept with other guys around school, but sometimes I see him following me. It's really creepy."

"He follows you?" Sasori asked, worried, "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you being places alone if he's stalking you."

"It's okay," Deidara said, "That was a while ago. He doesn't stalk me too often because he's busy toying with other people. I know he hasn't given up yet though."

Sasori frowned. He didn't like this guy at all. First he tries to sleep with Deidara without the boy wanting it, and now he's following him around.

Deidara gently kissed him, "Don't worry about it. He may be an asshole, but he's not going to attack me like that. He would want me to willingly submit since I denied him."

"How can you be certain if he already tried to rape you?" Sasori asked.

"That was after a date, and I willingly went up to his room, so he didn't see that as rape, "Deidara explained, "He's not going to kidnap me off the streets. It's not his style."

Sasori held him closer, "Just promise me you'll be safe."

Deidara nodded, "I promise. Don't be so worried. I've been fine for three years already."

Deidara turned back around to looked at the sky. He grabbed the controller and set off the last explosion. He smiled as he watched the puff of smoke spread through the air. His art always made him forget about the things that hurt him.

[+,!]+~£]•[¥~![•~=]=[!,•[=~+[!£[+[

The Monday after, Sasori was trying to teach his freshman class how to paint. Two of the students had decided to goof off and throw paint at each other. They regretted what they did the moment Sasori started yelling at them. He gave them both detention for a week and sent them to the office, but not before telling them how stupid and worthless they were. The two boys were really shaken up by that speech.

Now the class was completely quiet. No one dared to do anything out of line in fear of the art teacher's wrath.

Towards the end of the period, Deidara walked into the room. Sasori felt a little better after seeing his boyfriend. He was not at all happy about having to try and clean paint off the floor.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Deidara shrugged, "I have study hall so I figured I'd come down here, hmmm. Why is it so quiet?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "These kids are such a pain. Two of them decided to throw paint at each other, and it made a huge mess. I had to clean it up. I guess the way I yelled at them scared the rest of the class too."

Deidara frowned slightly, "Shouldn't art class be fun?"

"That's what students always believe," Sasori said, "They think it's a free period, and they could just goof off. I don't want my class to be like that."

"Why bother if you hate teaching anyways?" Deidara asked, "Wouldn't it just be easier for you to do nothing then."

"Because I hate kids too much to let them have fun," he said.

Deidara chuckled, "You're mean, hmmm."

Sasori rolled his eyes. He noticed a little girl at a table towards the side of the room seemed frustrated. Out of no where, she started crying. Before Sasori could say anything Deidara walked over to the little girl.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a friendly voice.

She wiped her tears, "I...I can't do it right. It looks so stupid."

He looked at the little girl's painting. It was of a house in the woods. It wasn't professional work, but it didn't seem like something to cry about.

"It's not bad," he told her, "You can't mess up art. No one can tell you what you're creating is wrong."

"But...Mr. Akasuna will hate it," she said really quietly, "He yells at people when they don't do a good job. I don't want him to yell at me."

Deidara was surprised by what she said. He glanced back at Sasori. He knew the man wasn't an easy grader, but yelling seemed a bit much. Then he remember his first day of class. It was before they got to know each other. He remembered the way Sasori had talked to him and how much it had hurt. Since it was just the two of them in class, and they rarely did work anymore, he didn't see that side of his teacher.

"It's okay," he told her soothingly, "I think the picture is beautiful. If you really care about your art, then you don't need to care about what anyone else says."

She wiped her eyes a bit, "Do you really think it's good?"

He smiled at her, "It's awesome. Keep up the good work. I'm sure he'll like it."

She smiled a little, "Thanks."

He nodded and then went back to Sasori's desk.

"What was that about?" the teacher asked. He hadn't heard anything that the two were saying. All he knew what the girl looked much happier now and was smiling at her project.

"Do you need to be so judgmental?" It's just art after all," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked, not sure what Deidara seemed upset about.

"I'm talking about you making that student feel so scared that she started crying because she thinks you'll yell at her for her work," he whispered angrily.

Sasori felt uncomfortable with Deidara's angry tone. He didn't want the boy to be mad at him.

"...I'm only yelling at them because I don't want this class to be a joke," he said.

"There's a big difference between the students that goof off and the ones who try their hardest," Deidara said, "and I think you should take that into consideration."

The little girl went up slowly to show Mr. Akasuna her work, as they had been instructed to do once they finished. She looked terrified as she showed it to him.

He looked at the picture. Sasori was a perfectionist when it came to art, so it was very hard for him not to pick apart every little mistake. But he hated how angry Deidara seemed to be with his behavior, and he could see the older student's point. The girl was a very good, quiet student who took her projects very serious.

"It's very good," he forced himself to say, "Just add a few more details to the background tomorrow."

Her face brightened up.

"Thank you very much, sir," she said happily before going back to her table.

Sasori sighed and then looked at Deidara.

"Better?" Sasori asked.

Deidara smiled, "Much."

The bell rang. All the students started to leave.

"And I'll reward for your good behavior during class later," Deidara said suggestively.

He winked and then ran out of the classroom. Sasori smiled, very happy Deidara was in his life.

_\|~~€_|~\_|~|_|\_

PLEASE REVIEW!

I don't update until I get at least one :P


	12. Chapter 13

There are two things I feel like I need to apologize for in this chapter:

1. Ya I know I take FOREVER to update this story. I don't really have an excuse. I have been busy, but whenever I had time to write, I couldn't think of anything. But now I finally did it!

2. A few people have said that I've kept Deidara and Sasori in character mostly. However, I would like to say in advance that it may not be the same for other characters. There are two characters in this chapter who are incredibly ooc cause I made them cruel and mean. I'm sorry if the ooc-ness bothers anyone.

Also, some had asked my how old Sasori was. As a stated in an earlier chapter, he is 22 because he just got out of college. I've been considering changing his age back to 35 like in the show. Please review and let me know if you think I should or not.

Warning: this chapter contains the f word that is used to mean gay in an offensive way. I honestly hate this word, but it works with the context.

On with the story :)

-/-

Deidara was having a crappy day. He had flunked his math test and forgot to bring his homework to history class. The biggest reason he was unhappy was because Sasori wasn't there. Yesterday he told Deidara that he was going to a museum out of state to try and get them to display his work. Deidara had begged his boyfriend to let him come with him, but Sasori would not. He said that they hadn't had any problems with their secret relationship so far, but he didn't want to risk it.

It was lunch time, Deidara was staring out the window, looking at the colorful trees. He liked how the leaves changed color in October. It was relaxing.

"Hey, blondie. Aren't you going to eat?" Hidan asked.

The lunch period only had a few minutes left, and Deidara had barely eaten anything.

Deidara glanced at his food, "Nah. I'm not hungry today, hmm."

Hidan frowned, "Is it because your boyfriend isn't here today?"

"Don't say that when we're in public," Deidara scolded, "...but ya, it is."

"Wow," Hidan said, "It's only one day. Aren't you over-reacting?"

"...maybe, hmm," he said, "but I can't help it. I miss him."

"Who is Deidara-senpia talking about?" Tobi asked. He had just come back to the table.

"It's none of your business, Tobi," Deidara said angrily.

Tobi looked hurt, "No need to be mean, senpia. I'm just worried about Deidara."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "I don't need you to worry."

The bell rang. Students started to stampede out of the cafeteria.

"See ya," Hidan said to Deidara before leaving.

Deidara waved and grabbed his tray full of food so he could take it to the garbage. He didn't want to be late so he ran up there.

"BYE, SENPIA! TOBI LOVES YOU" Tobi yelled out from the other side of the room as he was leaving.

"SHUT U-" Deidara started to yelled back, but he stopped when didn't look where he was going and ran into someone.

His tray hit the person first. All his uneaten food had splattered on to the person's shirt. Deidara froze and looked up to see the students face. He was terrified when he saw who it was.

Deidara wasn't exactly a 'popular' students. Most of the students thought of him as the art-crazy, gay boy. They didn't bother with him most of the time. But a few students would on occasionally pick on him. Unfortunately for Deidara, the student he had run into was his worst bully; Kisame.

Kisame was a football player at the school. He was tough and feared by almost every student in the school. It was common knowledge that if you pissed off Kisame, it would not end well for you. He was a little sensitive to anyone messing with him. That all started years ago Kisame was in elementary school. He had went to a pool party for another one of the students. He spent a majority of his time there bragging about how he was the best swimmer in the class, and felt like he needed to prove it. He was showing off to the other kids with the different style jumps he could do. About an hour into his demonstration, he was doing back stroked and accidentally ran into the wall of the pool head first. He was underwater for a little less than minute by the time one of the kids ran back with an adult. They pulled him out of the pool. He was fine, but his skin had turned a light shade of blue from the lack of oxygen. It stay that way for a few seconds. One of the more idiotic students thought his skin looked funny and laughed. Despite how exhausted Kisame was, he would not tolerate anyone making fun of him. He jumped on the kid and beat him to a pulp.

That was Kisame's first show of his strength. The other kids did their best to keep him happy, but it wasn't so easy for Deidara. Kisame seemed to have a special hate for the blonde student. Deidara had no idea why, but it seemed like Kisame always put extra care into hurting him.

That's why Deidara was so scared when he saw he had run into Kisame. He knew he was completely screwed.

Kisame glared at Deidara. Bits of food fell off of his shirt and on to the floor.

"S-sorry," Deidara muttered out in a frightened voice.

"What the fuck, fag?" Kisame said angrily, "You messed up my new jersey."

"I-it was an accident," Deidara said.

He decided not to point out to Kisame that it was a football jersey, which was bound to get dirty anyways. He knew that wouldn't help his situation at all. All the other kids had left the cafeteria at the point besides him, Kisame, and a few of Kisame's friend from the team. No one was there to help him.

"Doesn't matter," Kisame said, angrily, "I'm still going to kick the shit out of you."

Deidara panicked and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as he could. He could hear the bullies following directly behind him, but he didn't stop to look back. He ran out of the cafeteria doors and into the hallway. There were very few students out. Most already made their way to their classes. He figured if he kept running fast enough, he could make it to his classroom. They wouldn't dare beat him up if he was already in his room.

He went up the stairs and ran through the art hallway. He could hear that they were still behind him, and extremely close. He wasn't a very athletic person, but he still pushed himself to his limit.

He turned the corner and was a few doors away from his room. He started to smile, but then he didn't see a book that had been dropped in the hallway. He tripped and fell to the ground. He silently cursed as he felt someone pick him up by his shirt.

"Thought you could run from us, fag?" Kisame said, smirking.

One of Kisame's friends punched Deidara from behind and he fell to the floor. Kisame started kicking Deidara's stomach hard. It caused the blonde's whole body to jerk with every violent motion. One of the other friends punched Deidara on the side of his face.

Punches and kicks came from all directions. Deidara tried to call out for help, but his pleads came out as groans of pain.

The whole beating lasted for only about a minute, but it felt like longer for the victim. A teacher in a nearby room finally heard the commotion, and ordered the boys to stop. He pulled the boys away. Another teacher helped Deidara up, who had some trouble standing.

The teacher led Deidara to the nurses' office. She gave him some pain killers but there wasn't much she could do since most of it was just dark bruises.

Deidara was sitting on a chair in the nurse's office when the phone rang. The nurse answered and after a few seconds she hung up.

"The principal wants to speak to you, Deidara," she told him.

Deidara nodded and tried to stand up. He was sore but the medicine helped. He slowly walked to the principal's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard Ms. Tsuande say.

He entered into the room. She was sitting at her desk, and she did not look happy.

"Sit down," she said in a stern voice.

He flinched slightly and did as he was told.

"The other students involved in the incident have been given one week suspensions," she said, "but I think you also deserve punishment for your part in this."

"W-what part, hmmm?" Deidara said, "Those guys are the ones who beat me up. I didn't fight back or anything."

"According to Kisame, you purposely spilled your lunch on him, and therefore helped start it all," she said.

"That's insane!" he nearly yelled, "I'm the victim! I shouldn't be treated like that!"

"Settle down," she said, glaring slightly, "Do you want me to make your punishment more severe?"

He wanted to argue, but it was obvious the principal had made up her mind.

"No, ma'am," he said quietly.

"Good," she said, "You will have a week of detention during which time you'll be helping with the night time janitors cleaning up various rooms in the school. It's one hour each day. Make sure you show up."

He nodded and slowly left the room. Once the door closed behind him, he had to hold back his tears. He hated being treated like shit, but no one cared about him.

If it wasn't Ms. Tsuande, he probably wouldn't have been treated so badly. Though she would never say it out loud, Deidara knew she had one thing in common with Kisame. She was also very homophobic.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sasori came back to school two days later. He couldn't help, but smile all day. The students were very confused to see their usually emotionless teacher appear happy.

He had a good reason to be happy. The museum he visited was eager to display his work. They had heard of his story, and wanted to have a whole section of the child prodigy's work. They were even going to have a party for the opening of the exhibit. For the first time in years, it seemed like things were getting better for Sasori.

He couldn't wait to tell the news to Deidara. He hadn't seen his young boyfriend in three days, and he knew Deidara would be proud of him.

It was finally time for Deidara's class. He heard the door open, and the blonde entered the room. When he got a good look at Deidara, the smile that had been present on his face the entire day suddenly vanished.

Deidara's arms and face were covered in dark purple bruises. It was obvious that the boy had been trying to hide the bruises on his face with his long bangs, but that only covered so much.

Sasori run up to him.

"What happened to you?" He asked, very concerned.

When he saw Sasori, the tears he had been holding back since his visit to the principal's office finally broke free. He ran into the teacher's arms and started sobbing.

Sasori was shocked and confused. He wrapped his arms around Deidara and attempted to sooth him.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"K-Kisame," Deidara mumbled quietly.

Sasori led Deidara to one of the art tables and helped him sit down. Sasori took the seat next to him.

"Who is Kisame?" He asked.

"...t-this guy on the football team," Deidara managed to get out, "he hates me. He bullies me all the time."

"If someone is bullying you, then you need to tell the office. They'll settle everything," Sasori said.

Deidara scoffed, "Ya right. I did. The guys who beat me up got a week of suspension, and I got a week of detention. I spent the last three days cleaning chalkboards and taking out garbage after school."

"What?" Sasori said, appalled "How does that happen? You were the victim."

"Ms. Tsuande doesn't like me," he said, "she knows I'm gay, and that bothers her."

Sasori frowned, "She is the head of a school with many different children. She shouldn't discriminate like that."

"Well she does," Deidara said, "and I can't go against her."

"That shouldn't be the end of it," Sasori said, "You need to fight back."

"Sasori, you aren't openly gay," Deidara said, "This is just how life is. I've been dealing with shit like that for years. My mom is always away on business so it's not like I have anyone to defend me."

"I will," Sasori said, "I'll defend you."

Deidara gave him a small smile and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, Danna, but you can't," he said, "You can't look suspicious."

Sasori sighed, "I guess, but I promise that if those assholes touch you again, I will take action. I don't want them hurting you."

Deidara smiled and sat on Sasori's lap.

"Thank you, Danna," he said.

Sasori smiled and kissed him, "You're welcome."

Deidara sighed and leaned against the teacher, "By the way, how was the museum?"

Sasori's happy grin returned, "Amazing. They loved my work. I'm going to get my own room in the museum to display everything."

Deidara was stunned, "That's incredible. Your own room?"

Sasori nodded, "Yup. They're going to have a party in December right before the exhibit opens."

Deidara smiled happily and hugged him.

"That's wonderful news. I'm so proud of you," the boy said.

Sasori felt his heart swell a bit. There had been a few people at the museum who praised his work, but that was nothing compared to knowing that he had made his boyfriend proud of him. That meant more than all the praise from every other person combined.

"Would you be interested in going to the party with me?" He asked, "I know we may not be able to appear as a couple in public, but I really want you to see it."

"Of course," Deidara said, "I'd be honored."

"This is all because of you," Sasori said, "You were the one who convinced me not to give up."

Deidara smiled, "I'm glad you didn't give up, because you deserve to be happy."

Sasori held Deidara closer and kissed him. He felt like he had finally found the life he always wanted.

/$:92!.9-&,0/!,9/!.9-9,/

Chapter done :)

Please please please please review cause I will continue the story faster if you do. I promise!


	13. Chapter 14

I'm so happy I finally got this written! It took forever!

I've been super busy. I have AP assignments for the summer and work. I also had band camp, but then I quit because it was causing some depression problems. The drawback is that now some of the band kids hate me :/

Anyways, in regard to Sasori's age, not too many people commented on it, but I remember one person brought up an excellent point. His new age will be revealed towards the end of this chapter. I'll adjust the previous chapter so that they match with this information.

Please enjoy!

-&-!, -!,&-!, /!, -!. -

Sasori had originally been a tough teacher when he first came to the school. It was just his personality. He only seeked perfection. That was something nearly impossible to ask of a high school student.

Since that time, he seemed to have improved. Now he didn't yell at any of the kids. He still wasn't an easy grader, but he tried to keep an open mind. The students really appreciated that. Now that they weren't afraid of their teacher, they could relax and have their own original creativity. Sasori had to admit they were doing much better work now.

Out of all his classes, his freshman class was blossoming the most. That was all thanks to Deidara, who had started coming to that class on a daily basis. The kids liked him. He was always smiling and nice to them. Unlike Sasori, Deidara found some worth in everyone's art.

Today the kids were doing water colors. Deidara walked around and looked at the kids' paintings while Sasori sat at his desk.

"Good job, Moegi," Sasori heard Deidara say happily.

The teacher looked up and saw Deidara was talking to the young girl who had been so scared of Sasori a few weeks ago. Moegi turned out to be one of the best artists in the class.

"Thanks, Dei Dei," Moegi giggled.

Deidara smiled and stood up to go to another student's table. The bell rang and the other students ran out of the room. Deidara ran up to Sasori and kissed him.

Sasori looked out the door quick to make sure no one was looking.

"It's too risky to do that now," he said, "Wait until our class later."

"I can't, hmm," Deidara said, "I have to leave early so I can take Ino to a doctor appointment."

Sasori frowned and nodded, "I guess I won't see you until tomorrow then."

Deidara smiled, "Actually I was hoping you would be interested in coming to my house tonight."

"What about Ino?" He asked.

"Friend's house, hmm," Deidara said, "Please. I'm cooking dinner."

Sasori smiled, "It sounds like fun. What time should I be there?"

"At six," Deidara said. He gave Sasori a quick kiss, "Don't keep me waiting."

Sasori smiled, "I won't."

Deidara smiled back and left the room.

_[]\|{}~#^€#¥]+~€]^]^\€\€]

At around 5:55, Sasori was standing outside of Deidara's door. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hand. He knocked on the door, and Deidara answered wearing a white apron.

"Hey," the teenager said, giving his boyfriend a big smiled.

Sasori smiled back and kissed him, "Hello. These are for you."

Deidara blushed and took the flowers, "I love them. Come inside."

Sasori walked in. Deidara quickly ran into the kitchen to put the flowers in water. Sasori saw that the boy was cooking steak.

"Fancy dinner," Sasori commented.

Deidara shrugged, "I wanted to make a nice dinner for you."

Sasori smiled, "That's sweet. Do you need any help?"

Deidara thought for a moment, "Can you get two plates out for me? These steaks are almost done."

Sasori nodded and found two plates in the cabinet. He put them by Deidara.

"Thanks," he said, "Now go sit down. You're suppose to be my guest."

"Well you're my boyfriend, and I want to be helpful," Sasori said.

Deidara smiled and kissed him. They both took their own plates out to the dinning room after Deidara finished cooking. Deidara had candles on the table.

"It looks romantic," Sasori said.

Deidara smiled, "I was hoping you'd like it, hmm"

They both sat down. Sasori took the first bite of his food.

"Wow," he said, "You're such an amazing cook."

Deidara blushed, "You think so? I'm really not that good."

"You're great," he said, "Maybe you should focus on cooking instead of your crazy art."

Deidara pouted, "Hey! Don't be a meanie. I just cooked dinner for you."

Sasori chuckled, "I'm sorry."

Deidara stuck his tongue out at Sasori and started eating.

Sasori finished most of his meal before he spoke again.

"How has school been?" Sasori asked.

Deidara shrugged, "It's been better. Kisame glares at me from a distance, but he hasn't beat me up lately."

"Do you think he would do it again?" Sasori asked

Deidara nodded, "Ya, but that's why I avoid him as much as possible."

Sasori frowned, "What about your stalker?"

"His family went on vacation for two weeks," Deidara said, "So I had a long break from his staring. Honestly, I wish he would move on."

"Why can't he?" Sasori asked.

"Cause he's a power freak," Deidara said, "he doesn't like losing."

"Deidara, I know you don't want me to get too involved, but promise me that if Kisame or your stalker ever hurt you, you'll tell me," Sasori said.

Deidara gave him a small smile, "Of course."

Sasori smiled, "Enough gloomy talk. Let's talk about a happier topic."

"Like what?" Deidara asked.

Sasori reached out and held Deidara's hand, "Us."

Deidara smiled and stood up. He walked to Sasori's side of the table and sat on the teacher's lap.

"What did you want to talk about?" Deidara asked. He ran his finger's through Sasori's flaming red hair.

"Are you happy being with me?" Sasori asked, "I mean, you're very young. There are many good looking men out there who are much closer to your age."

Deidara frowned, "I'm very happy with you. I've never been happier before in my life, and there isn't any other men I'd rather be with."

"Even with the age difference?" He asked.

Deidara kissed him, "Even with the age difference. You're the best, Danna."

Sasori smiled at him, "You're the most beautiful being I've ever seen."

Deidara blushed and hugged the older male. Sasori hugged him back.

"Oh," Deidara said. He stood up, "I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you, but it will take a few minutes to put together. Can you wait in the living room?"

Sasori nodded, "What's the surprise?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Get in there."

Sasori chuckled and stood up. He went into the living room and sat on the couch. He was very surprised when he felt a hand cover his mouth. He looked over and saw Ino.

"Be quiet," she whispered, "I don't want Dei to know I'm here yet."

She took her hand off of his mouth. Sasori wasn't sure what to do. They had been keeping their relationship a secret for so long. What if she saw everything, and what if she wanted to tell people about them now?

"H-how long have you been here?" He whispered.

"Since your dinner started," she said, "Hinata wasn't feeling good, so her mom dropped me off here. I came in, but then I saw Deidara had a guest. I didn't want to disturb you two. Especially when you started kissing."

Sasori gulped, "You saw that?"

She nodded, "Are you using my brother?"

He looked stunned, "w-what?"

"Are you just with him cause he's a pretty-looking, young guy?" She asked.

"Of course not," Sasori said, "Why would you think that?"

"Cause my brother has been hurt a lot," Ino said, "He's been bullied most of his life, and has never had a good romantic experience. I just want to make sure you aren't going to hurt him more."

"Ino, I'd never hurt Deidara," Sasori said, "I care about him."

"Do you love him?" She asked.

Again, Sasori was surprised by the question. In the two months he and Deidara had been dating, neither of them said 'I love you'. It sounded like a simple thing to say, but it wasn't. Sasori had never been in a relationship, and Deidara's only one had been short and ended horribly. They were both looking for something real.

"Well?" Ino asked.

"I...I think I do," Sasori said, "I mean...I've never said it before. I don't know if I can."

She frowned, "Why can't you? It isn't that hard."

He sighed, "You'll understand when you're older. Like you said before, Deidara hasn't had it easy, especially when it comes to love. Neither have I. We've both been betrayed so much. Maybe it's just hard for either of us to say something so special, because we both have problems with trusting people."

Ino's expression softened a bit, "I guess I can understand that. I know my brother doesn't trust easily. That's why I was skeptical of you."

"...so do you accept our relationship?" He asked.

She had a serious look on her face again, "Yes I do, but if you ever hurt my brother, I promise I will tear you limb from limb. Got that?"

He smiled slightly, "I promise that if I ever do hurt Deidara, you have my permission to do your worst."

She smiled, "Okay."

He heard Deidara walk into the dining room.

"You can come back in here, Danna," Deidara called out.

Sasori stood up and walked back into the room. Ino walked behind him.

Deidara was standing by the table. There was a cake with multiple colors of icing covering it. Candles went around the edges of the cake.

"Happy 28th Birthday, Sasori," Deidara said happily.

Sasori looked surprised but then smiled, "I almost forgot it was my birthday. I never really celebrated it much. How did you know?"

"From when we first started dating," Deidara said, "Back when we used to ask each other random personal questions during class time. It was a causal question, but I made sure to remember it."

Sasori walked up and kissed Deidara, "Thank you. You really are amazing."

Deidara blushed, "Just blow out the candles already before they completely melt."

Sasori nodded and looked at the cake. Deidara stood next to him. When you blew out birthday candles, you were supposed to wish for something, right? Sasori thought about what he wanted. Awhile ago, he probably would have said he wanted to be a famous artist. He would have wished to be someone admired by everyone. But that's not what he wanted now. He may get there someday, but until then, there were much more important things. He looked at his stunning boyfriend. There was a very faint glow from the candles that reflected on Deidara's face. Sasori knew that Deidara would be glowing without the candles. His beauty never faded.

Sasori knew his wish. He blew the candles out all at once.

Deidara smiled, "What did you wish for?"

Sasori smiled and kissed Deidara, "I can't tell you, but I can say that I'm living it right now, and I hope I get to live my wish for a long time."

Deidara blushed. He glanced behind Sasori, and was horrified to see his little sister was leaning against the wall.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked, panic clear in his voice.

"No need to be scared, Dei," Ino said, "I came here awhile ago. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to interrupt your date."

"I-it's not a date!" He insisted, "he...he's just my teacher and w-we're discussing stuff for art projects at school."

Ino smiled and hugged her brother, "It's okay. I talked to him, and I know the truth. I think it's great you found someone, Dei. He seems like a good man."

Deidara glanced at Sasori, "You told her?"

Sasori shrugged, "She saw us kissing. I couldn't really deny anything."

Deidara looked down at her, "Ino, you have to promise you won't tell anyone about our relationship. Sasori could get into a lot of trouble if people found out."

She nodded, "I promise, Dei. I wouldn't want to separate you from the man you love."

His face turned bright red, "I-I don't...I mean..."

Sasori smiled and took Deidara's hands. Ino released her brother from the hug and watched. Deidara's face was still bright red.

"Deidara," Sasori said, "I know that it is hard for both of us to admit certain things. I never trusted anyone after my parents died, but then I met you. You changed all of that. I know I can trust you Deidara, and I know I don't need to be afraid to say I love you."

Deidara's eyes widened, and he looked up at Sasori, "W-what?"

Sasori smiled and wrapped his arms around Deidara, "I love you, brat."

A few tears escaped from Deidara's eyes. He hugged Sasori back, "I love you too, Danna. I love you so much."

Sasori pulled Deidara closer and kissed him passionately.

]€|+[€|+[!|+[!~+[!~+[!~+]?%[*|

What did you think?

PLEASE REVIEW!

I love getting reviews, and they motivate me to write more :)


End file.
